Regret
by chariot330
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Setelah semuanya terjadi, Rukia hanya bisa menangis. NOW TWOSHOOT. Songfic : Leaving on a jetplane. Viva FFn Walaupun telat! ADDED : SIDE STORY -COMPLETE NOW-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach bukan punya saya. Dan lagu Leaving on a jetplane juga bukan punya saya.

**Chariot330 :** Baca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Leaving on a jetplane milik Jhon Denver.

_

* * *

_

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye._

_But the dawn is breaking it's early morning_

_The taxi is waiting, he is blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome, I could cry_

Ichigo menatap istrinya, Rukia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Semalam, mereka memang bertengkar hebat, bahkan Rukia sudah meminta cerai kepada Ichgio. Ya, Ichigo mengerti kenapa Rukia berbuat seperti itu. Pastilah Rukia curiga kepada Ichigo yang selalu berdinas ke luar kota demi pekerjaanya selama berhari-hari.

Kali inipun, Ichigo akan pergi berdinas lagi. Di pagi buta, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memberitahu Rukia, karena Rukia sudah pasti hanya akan berkata "Pergi saja!" dan mengacuhkannya. Ichigo memandang Rukia yang tertidur di kasurnya. Membelai wajahnya.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you wait for me_

_Hold me like you never let me go_

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan mencium keningnya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia seperti ini. Ia masih sangat mencintai Rukia. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan berkata, "Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.". Namun, Rukia masih tertidur. Ia tidak merespon perkataan Ichigo.

_I'm leaving on a jetplane,_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go_

Suara klakson taksi sudah menderu-deru memanggil Ichigo. Ya, dia harus berangkat sekarang. Meninggalkan sang istri yang dicintainya sendirian lagi. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit sewaktu meninggalka Rukia. Dari balik pintu, Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia. Dan meninggalkannya.

_There is so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now they don't mean a thing._

_Every place I go I think of you_

_Every song I sing I sing for you._

_When I come back I wear your wedding-ring_

Di pesawat, Ichigo mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang bergambar dia dan Rukia dengan gaun pengantinya. Entah kenapa, Ia menjadi sangat merindukan Rukia dan meneteskan air mata. Pesawatpun akan berangkat. Ichigo memasang seatbelt dan membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memengang foto mereka dengan erat. Dihatinya,ia berjanji, inilah terakhir kalinya ia akan meninggalkan Rukia. Ia tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you wait for me_

_Hold me like you never let me go_

Pesawatpun sudah terbang ke angkasa. Ichigo kemudian melihat ke bawah. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pulpen dari saku jasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di balik foto pernikahan mereka. Ichigo tersenyum melihat tulisan yang ia tulis di balik foto itu. Tiba-tiba, pesawat mengalami goncangan hebat. Sepertinya pesawat itu mengalami kerusakan di mesinnya. Ichigo kemudian menggenggam foto pernikahan mereka dengan keras.

_Apa ini akhir hidupku?_

_Apa aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu Rukia lagi?_

_Jika ya…Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Melindunginya? Mencintainya?_

Itulah kata-kata yang terbesit langsung di kepala Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar takut jika ia akan mati. Ia takut untuk meninggalkan Rukia. Namun apa daya, pesawat yang ditumpanginya tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Panik. Bingung. Takut. Semua orang merasakan itu. Namun Ichigo hanya menangis. Ia tidak mau Rukia sendiri lagi.

_I'm leaving on a jetplane,_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go_

Suara telepon membuat Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ichigo…Angak teleponnya…" Pinta Rukia dengan suara malas. Namun tidak ada suara Ichigo. Rukia meraba-raba kasur di sampingya. Ichigo tidak ada. Rukia langsung terbangun. "Ah…Pasti ia pergi lagi." Uajarnya dalam hati. Iapun berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo…Kurosaki di sini.." Ujar Rukia dengan suara lembut.

"Ya, benar, saya Ny. Kurosaki. Apa yang terjadi dengan suami saya?" Suara Rukia mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak..mungkin…Nggak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa??!!" Rukia menangis dan meninggalkan gagang telepon itu menggantung.

"Ichigo…Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku lagi? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ya?"

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes, and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_I wont have to leave alone, and I wont have to say_

Rukia dan yang lainnya berdiri di samping peti mati Ichigo. Tangisan Rukia masih tak bisa dihentikan. Tetesan air matanya selalu jatuh. Penyesalan tiada akhir yang dialami Rukia membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Rukia, sudah saatnya ia dimakamkan." Ujar Renji sambil memegang pundak Rukia. "Renji…Malam itu…Malam sebelum kematiannya…Aku menyuruhnya pergi…Aku sangat marah…Aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini…" Ujar Rukia sambil menangis.

Byakuya pun datang mendekati Rukia. Mendekapnya. "Rukia, aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Sekarang sudah bukan waktunya menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Kurosaki akan sangat sedih. Sebaiknya kamu memberikan pemberian terakhirmu padanya dan menatap hari esok dengan kuat." Kata Byakuya sambil melepaskan pelukanya kepada adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Rukia mengangguk.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you wait for me_

_Hold me like you never let me go_

Kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan peti mati Ichigo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ichigo. Menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir Ichigo yang sudah dingin. Meneteskan air matanya ke pipi Ichigo yang sudah pucat. Ciuman terakhir Rukia untuk Ichigo. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Ichigo…Sampai jumpa…Kita pasti akan bertemu nanti…di surga…"

_I'm leaving on a jetplane,I don't know when I'll be back again._

_I'm leaving on a jetplane,I don't know when I'll be back again._

_I'm leaving on a jetplane,I don't know when I'll be back again._

Tragedi pesawat terbang itu…Mengantarkan Ichigo terkubur di dalam tanah. Meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Melihat prosesi pemakaman itu, air mata Rukia sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Ichigo lagi. Penyesalan tiada akhir yang di alami Rukia…Membuatnya menjadi sangat depressi hingga Renji memberikannya sesuatu.

"Ini…Ditemukan di jenazah Ichigo sewaktu tim sar menemukannya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, jadi sangatlah kusam."

Rukia mengambil kertas itu. Membukanya. Terlihatlah, foto pernikahan mereka berdua. Air mata Rukia menetes. Kemudian ia membalik foto itu. Tangannya bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras. Ia terduduk di samping pemakaman Ichigo.

"Ichigo…Kau bodoh!"

_Eternity love. Ichigo + Rukia. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya…_

_(Tulisan di balik foto itu)_

_Oh babe I hate to go._

Ichigo memeluk Rukia yang duduk di samping pemakamannya. Ia tahu, Rukia tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Namun, ia yakin Rukia bisa merasakannya. Tubuh Ichigo mulai menghilang. Ia tersenyum. "Rukia…Terimakasih…Aku harus pergi sekarang…"

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330** : *cried* Akhirnya saya bisa nulis IchiRuki. Walaupun rada tragis sih. ONESHOOT pertamaku dalam bhs Indonesia. Mohon reviewnya! Haruskah aku bikin cerita ini dalam versi ByaRuki?

a. Harus!

b. Ngapain? Bikin IchiRuki aja lagi!


	2. SIDE STORY

* * *

SIDE STORY

* * *

"Byakuya ji-sama!!" Panggil seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 8 tahun dengan rambut oranye-nya dan seragam SDnya. Byakuya hanya melambai pada gadis yang berlari ke arahnya itu. Gadis itu akhirnya sampai pada Byakuya, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Hah…Ha..h…Ji-sama, apaka okaa-chan sudah pulang?" Tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya. Byakuya hanya tersenyum sedikit dan mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Apa Ichigo merindukan, Kaa-chan?" Tanya Byakuya dengan lembutnya. Ichigo mengangguk. "Iya, sangat!" Katanya dengan semangat. Byakuya menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, Ichigo kecil melonjak-lonjak. "Ji-sama, dengar! Hari ini ibunya Akito-kun membawakan Akito-kun Ichigo daifuku…Hehehe…Lucu ya!". Byakuya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah? Apa Ichigo mau juga? Nanti ji-sama akan buatkan untukmu. Tapi duduk dulu ya.". Ichigo cemberut. "Tidak mau! Aku hanya mau buatan kaa-chan! Kapan kaa-chan akan pulang?", rengek Ichigo kepada pamannya.

"Masih lama, Ichigo-kun. Kaa-chan sekarang sedang menemani Tou-chan. Jadi tidak bisa menemani Ichigo-kun." Jawab Byakuya sambil mencubit pipi gadis kecil di sampingnya itu. Gadis itu menjadi bingung. "Tou-chan?" Wajahnya menjadi muram.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Tou-chan…Apa tou-chan yang membuat kaa-chan tidak mau lagi bersamaku? Kan terakhir kali aku melihat kaa-chan 2 tahun yang lalu…Kenapa tou-chan tidak membiarkan kaa-chan pulang? Apa kaa-chan dan tou-chan sudah tidak menyayangiku?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

Entah sudah berapa kali Byakuya berbohong kepada gadis kecil itu. Menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Byakuya menatapnya, tersenyum padanya. "Lalu, Ichigo-kun mau meninggalkan ji-sama sendirian dan ikut tou-chan dan kaa-chan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ji-sama. Nanti tidak akan ada yang menemani ji-sama saat ingin jalan-jalan."

Byakuya terharu mendengar ucapan tulus dari gadis itu. Ia merasa benar-benar berdosa telah membohongi gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan judul : ATASHI NO KAZOKU

Mata Byakuya melebar saat melihat gambar itu.

"Ji-sama! Lihat ini! Aku menggambar kaa-chan, tou-chan, aku, dan tentunya ji-sama!" Katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu orang yang berambut hitam sebahu di kertasnya. Memang gambarnya tidak terlalu jelas, namun Byakuya bisa melihat siapa saja yang Ichigo gambar. Terlihat jelas ada Ichigo, Rukia, Ichigo kecil, dan dia yang sedang menggandeng tangan Ichigo kecil. Dilihatnya lagi, ada beberapa kalimat di bawah gambar itu.

_Ini keluargaku._

_Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat ayah dan ibuku yang sibuk bekerja, aku sangat menyayangi mereka._

_Ada juga Byakuya ji-sama yang selalu mengurusku dari kecil dan mengajakku jalan-jalan._

_Aku sangat mencintai mereka._

_Terimakasih, ayah, ibu, karena sudah melahirkanku. Aku sangat rindu kalian. Aku ingin bertemu._

_Dan…terimakasih paman…karena selalu menghapus rasa sedih dan sepiku._

Mata Byakuya terasa panas. Ia tidak lagi dapat membendung perasaannya.

"Bagus, kan, ji-sama?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ceria.

Air matanya menetes. Ia menangis.

"Byakuya ji-sama…? Kenapa menangis…?

-END-

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330** : Uuahh…Side Story-nya dah selesai. Hiks…Saya benar-benar hampir nangis sewaktu nulis ini dan ngebayangin gimana perasaannya Byakuya yang sudah ngebohongin Ichigo kecil selama ini. Sedangkan, Ichigo kecil tidak tahu menahu soal kondisi orangtuanya. Hiks…Byakkuun!!


End file.
